Il y a une explication pour tout
by lasurvolte
Summary: [Destiel, spoil jusqu'à la s10] Si le cœur de Dean battait plus vite quand Cas le regardait trop longtemps, c'était uniquement cette mauvaise grippe qu'il traînait. Ou l'alcool. Ou la fatigue. Il y avait une explication logique et pas sentimental. Evidemment.


**Titre :** Il y a une explication pour tout.

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

**Pairing :** Destiel

**Note :** Spoils jusqu'à la saison 10

* * *

La grippe. Un rhume. Une maladie quelconque. De la fièvre. Ou quelque chose comme ça. Une explication logique.

Une explication logique et normale. Cas le regardait et son cœur battait plus vite, parce qu'il avait choppé une vieille bactérie qui traînait. Un truc un peu chiant, qui passerait.

D'ailleurs Dean se remit plutôt vite, aussitôt Cas partit, il se trouva en pleine forme, prêt à manger quelque chose de gras ou une bonne tarte bien sucrée. Il y avait bien ces picotements un peu gênant dans son estomac, un résidu de virus. Aucunement dût au fait que l'absence de Cas le dérangeait, parfois.

Dean savait bien que l'explication pouvait être l'alcool. Cette montée de chaleur parce que Cas était un brin trop près de lui, c'était à cause de tous les verres de Whisky qu'il s'était enfilé, et ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il arrêterait de boire. Ou d'être un peu trop près de Cas. Les fourmis sur sa peau quand Cas la touchait pour le soigner, c'était dû à la Grâce de l'ange, Sam aussi ressentait ces fourmis non ?

Dean le savait, tout pouvait s'expliquer, même cette colère en lui qui grouillait quand Cas était trop loin pendant trop longtemps, même son sourire qui s'affichait tout seul quand il entendait la voix de Cas, même cette impression de retrouver son oxygène quand il revoyait Cas. Là dedans il n'y avait rien d'anormal, rien de dérangeant, et surtout, _surtout_ rien de sentimental.

Les microbes, l'alcool, les sortilèges, la fatigue, la marque de Caïn, pouvaient très bien expliquer tout ça. Bien sûr qu'il pouvait s'énerver, il avait ce fichu smiley qui lui cramait le bras et lui donnait parfois des envies de meurtre. Le sourire, c'était parce que Cas était drôle malgré lui le plus souvent, ou bien juste parce qu'il fallait que Dean sourit pour montrer qu'il tenait, que tout allait bien. L'oxygène c'était le soulagement, c'était le soupire de fatigue, c'était juste une impression.

Dean serrait Cas dans ses bras et alors ? Sam aussi. Le fait qu'il en ait envie, que ça lui donne chaud, qu'il ait l'impression de se reconstruire avec Cas contre lui, c'était simplement comme ça. Qu'est ce qu'il avait bu la veille déjà ?

S'il mangeait aussi proche de lui, c'était juste parce que Cas avait commandé un hamburger qu'il ne mangerait pas, et Dean n'aurait pas à tendre les bras très loin pour le récupérer. Le fait que Cas ait pensé à prendre à manger pour lui faire plaisir, c'était simplement parce que Cas aimait lui faire plaisir, et pourquoi pas après tout ?

Si Dean ne voyait rien d'autre que Cas quand il le regardait c'était juste parce qu'il était très concentré par ce que Cas lui disait, ou ne lui disait pas. Par son silence, par ses yeux. Et il n'avait jamais pensé que Cas avait _des putains de beaux yeux_. Jamais.

Et son regard n'avait jamais dérivé sur ses lèvres, ou par accident, parce qu'il ne savait pas où regarder, parce que Cas était trop proche et que c'était gênant, étouffant, parce qu'il avait l'impression qu'une bête lui dévorait les neurones et qu'il n'arrivait plus à penser calmement. Encore cette foutue grippe.

Dean avait besoin de Cas c'était vrai, parce que Cas faisait partie de la famille, parce que sa famille paraissait toujours un peu réduite, tout simplement parce que c'était Cas et qu'il n'avait pas d'autres explications. Peut-être que c'était le trench-coat, ou la bouille, la force de Cas, ses colères, peut-être que c'était parce que Cas le choisissait même dans les pires situations. Juste que c'était Cas et que ce serait bizarre de faire la route en sachant qu'il ne verrait plus Cas.

Plus que bizarre. Carrément triste.

Et alors ? Il avait aussi besoin de Sammy.

Sentir un frisson quand Cas posait sa main sur son épaule, avoir parfois l'impression que chacune des particules de sa peau avait envie de s'arracher à son corps pour se poser contre Cas. Oublier de respirer en regardant Cas, et avoir son cœur qui ne veut plus s'arrêter qui bat et qui lui cogne jusque dans les tempes simplement en pensant à Cas. Avoir le sang qui donne l'impression de s'arrêter dans son corps et de faire demi-tour quand Cas est blessé, quand il arrive à quelque chose à Cas, quand Cas va peut-être mourir. Tout ça aussi il pouvait y trouver une explication, quelque chose qui prouverait que ce n'était rien, que c'était normal. Ou bien il n'avait pas besoin de l'expliquer, il n'avait qu'à boire, ne pas y penser, se dire que ce n'était rien, qu'il avait de toute façon autre chose à faire qu'à réfléchir à tout ça.

C'était facile comme ça. Il n'y avait pas à réfléchir. Juste se dire que ce n'était rien du tout. Même si on lui mettait sous le nez des choses qui pouvaient faire naître les questions, même quand on lui parlait de « Destiel », même quand son frère le taquinait comme si son frère savait quelque chose que même lui ignorait, il n'y avait qu'à prendre un verre et tourner la tête ailleurs.

Peut-être que c'était vrai qu'il avait envie de voir Cas, malgré tout ce bordel, il avait envie de voir Cas et voir Cas le soulageait un tout petit peu du poids immense de tout ce qu'il portait en lui, tout cette culpabilité, toute sa haine envers lui-même, et désormais de toutes les pensés négatives que lui donnaient la marque.

Et alors ? Il avait aussi envie de voir son frère, et Charlie, et Jody.

Il était content donc de voir Cas. Et malgré lui, il se tenait près de lui et l'espace autour de la pièce se réduisait parce que Dean s'approchait de Cas et si Dean ne le faisait pas, c'était Cas qui venait près de lui. C'était comme ça que ça fonctionnait le mieux, comme ça qu'ils pouvaient se parler, comme ça qu'ils étaient biens. Et Dean était bien, il était bien malgré sa tête qui tournait par moment, malgré ses mains qui lui donnaient l'impression de trembler, malgré les nœuds dans son estomac, le serpent dans sa gorge. Malgré ses jambes qui lui paraissaient lourdes et son front pleins de fièvres. Les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche ne lui semblaient pas naturels, il fallait qu'il force pour les dires et sa voix avait l'air tellement bizarre, tellement fausse.

Et puis il ne comprenait rien à ce que Cas lui disait, il était obligé de le faire répéter. Depuis quand était-il aussi malade ? Et à quel moment ça avait empiré. La meilleure chose à faire était d'aller se reposer, voilà. Même s'il trouva le repos en posant son front sur l'épaule de Cas, mais c'était juste…

C'était juste…

Parce qu'il était vraiment fatigué.

Et la main de Cas dans ses cheveux, cette main qui mit son cœur en vrac, c'était simplement un signe d'inquiétude de la part de l'ange. Et si Dean se colla un peu plus contre lui, si son bras passa dans son dos, et bien… Et bien ça pouvait s'expliquer, même s'il n'avait pas envie d'y réfléchir.

Cas posa sa joue contre son crâne et Dean poussa un soupire. Et Dean tourna la tête et enfouit son nez dans le cou de Cas, pure curiosité scientifique, quelle odeur avait les anges ? Ses lèvres contre la peau de Cas, simplement pour goûter. Sa main qui s'appuya sur la nuque de Castiel, pour se maintenir.

Son visage qui se leva, son nez qui toucha la joue de Cas, sa bouche qui souffla à son oreille, son corps tout entier qui brûla et s'électrisa, une simple expérience. Cas qui sembla se fendre et craquer, Cas qui s'accrocha à lui et tourna la tête pour que leurs nez se touchent, pour que leurs bouches se frôlent. Peut-être un rêve ?

Et si c'était un rêve, Dean avait parfaitement le droit de faire ce qu'il voulait, les rêves ne signifiaient rien du tout.

Il supprima la distance qui restait, ces millimètres qui lui paraissaient inutiles et désagréables. Il appuya ses lèvres sur la bouche de Cas, il prit son oxygène où il savait qu'il le trouverait. Il l'embrassa comme il en crevait d'envie, il l'embrassa comme pour se guérir de cette grippe, de cette fièvre, et plus il l'embrassait plus il se sentait malade. Et bien, incroyablement bien. Avide également, avide de Cas, et il sentait Cas tout aussi avide de lui. Leurs mains ne savaient plus où se poser, dans les cheveux, dans le dos et leurs bouches ne savaient plus rien faire d'autres que se chercher l'une l'autre et se goûter et se mordre.

Et toute cette passion était dévorante et agréable, c'était comme manger après avoir crevé de faim. Dean ne pensait plus à rien, juste à Cas. A Cas. A Cas.

Encore à Cas.

Sa peau le démangeait, son cœur allait trop vite, ses mains caressaient, et sa bouche embrassait, et il ne savait pas comment Cas et lui avaient réussi à aller jusque dans sa chambre, mais de toute façon ça n'avait aucune importance, pour le moment… Pour le moment c'était juste Cas et lui. Lui et Cas.

Quand Dean ouvrit les yeux plus tard, quand il réalisa que deux bras le tenait fort, quand il comprit que l'oreiller sur lequel était sa tête était en fait une épaule, quand Cas embrassa son front, il se dit que ça n'avait pas été un rêve et qu'il n'avait aucune explication pour ça.

Aucune.

Mais il embrassa Cas quand même.

Il en avait envie.

Pas besoin d'explication pour ça.

Fin.

L'autatrice : et bien voilà une nouvelle fic, écrite comme ça, un peu dans le désordre, parce que j'avais envie de parler des sentiments intérieurs de Dean, et comment il les masquait avec tout son déni, qui fini par éclater en morceau. Ca raconte pas grand-chose, et c'est un joyeux bordel, mais j'ai bien aimé l'écrire.


End file.
